Drabbles
by PseudoL
Summary: Drabbles I was writing about Kurt and Dave during season 2. They are not in a special order
1. Chapter 1

Finally they are in New York, is a dream come true to Kurt. He just wishes that Blaine was there with him, holding hands, walking around in the city of their dreams. Going to theathre, shopping, dinning together.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Santana trying to talk to him.

"Kurt? Earth calls Kurt. Lady face can you do me a favor and stop dreaming, because I don't have all the time of the world"

"Sorry Santana, but I was too busy thinking instead of listen to you and your rants about how straight you are and that you are dating Karofsky."

"First, his name is Dave, second, he asked me to give you this."

Kurt had now a box in his hands and he was afraid to open it. He didn't want with all Dave emotions right now, not before their bog performance at nationals. But curiosity killed the cat and Kurt couldn't handle having the box closed for more than a day.

Inside it was the cake topper and a small papper.

"I know you said you know how sorry I am, and I am glad you understand that. I have to thank you so much for giving me a second chance.

Sorry about prom, I guess I wasn't brave and run away one more time. But you have to understand I am not ready. I wish I was but I have to work harder and harder. I know I have your forgiveness but I want your friendship, it's to much to ask, but I will make everything to deserve and never let you alone, or crying again.

And most of all I think you deserve the thruth:

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

"-He's here!"

Dave started running, his heart was beating louder, faster, he couldn't listen to his footsteps anymore. He had to find him, find him and tell him everything. How sorry he is, how he wants to apolagize to make things work between them, no more slushies or shoving to the lockers. He can smell his perfume, it has to be his perfume, the one he has been using for years and it gets in his hands when he tried to shove him. So sweet and unique.

He can finally see him in the end of the corridor that leads to the Choir Room. But he is with someone, that kid from that preppy school Kurt goes, because of him, because he couldn't deal with himself, coudln't accept who he was. That's it he lost his change. Kurt was not alone and Dave lost his courage.


	3. Chapter 3

-And the Prom King is…David Karofsky

Dave wanted to die in that moment, he wouldn't run from Prom King if Santana didn't made him do it and now there he was winning something he didn't deserve when Kurt won the Prom Queen tiara because of a cruel joke. If Dave could he would give that tiara to Santana, she deserves it she wants it to impress the love of her life and not because it is another title to win. Dave, Dave just wanted to go home and cry.

People almost had to carry him to stage since he didn't move, paralyzed by fear. And once he was on it, he took the mic and decided to speak.

-I… want to thank you for this, but … …. but I don't deserve it. Monsters, bullies like me don't deserve this kind of things and because of that I want to give Kurt this crown because he deserves this more than everyone else. He was the one besides Santana to believe me, to believe that I could change, even after all I put him through, because I was afraid. I was afraid of myself, afraid of you people, afraid in not fitting a box, a label, so I joined the crowd and there's nothing I regret more than that. Because of that I dissapointed my family, I hurted the ones I love. Kurt please take this, you deserve it more than me. And Santana, I swear if I could I would give you the Prom Queen tiara, just for helping me, even if you had second intentions with that.

One step after another he decided to leave the stage and go home. His mission was accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

"All this time thinking about Hummel and I didn't notice how that weird geek Sam is hot"

Thinking nobody would notice since it was only training and everyone was busy, he, Dave Karofsky was checking Sam out. He had a cute face: ladylips, big eyes, a totally bleached hair; a great body, that every workout seasson he had to focus not staring, and a nice butt, which he was right now looking at it. With Hummel, Dave imagined everything romantic perfect looking like it was taked out from a cheesy movie like the "Moulin Rouge" which his mother loved and made him see it with him, But Ewan Mcgregor was hot and it was all he cared. But with the Sam kid he could imagine both geeking out, being great friends, and those big ladylips all over his.

-Big boy why are you checking my boyfriend out? - It was Santana Lopez, his worst nightmare. And she just found out his secret

-What? Are you crazy? There's no way I am checking a guy out, I am no fairy! - That's it he told the "thruth" and she had to believe him.

-Boy, I recgonize queers in a mile of ten miles and you, sir, are as gay as Ricky Martin dancing "Living la vida loca" with a pink boa.

She knew it, maybe she founded it out before but Dave never seem to care since she didn't say a thing to anyone. She who last week has confronting him and helping that little useless hobbit kid who was know dating with Kurt, was know giving him a pity look. Maybe she understood him, he knew she was in love with Brittany, only a blind person wouldn't see that, the Sam kid was just a distraction much like the make out seasons with cheerleaders in the parties.

-This is the deal, I'm gonna have to break up with Trouthy mouth and I'm gonna need a date to the prom, and you hammock are gonna be my date if you want me to keep quiet about your little secret.

-But …

- But nothing. I will call you when I break up with Lady lips and you better accept my invitation or else you are dead.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just can't… I'm sorry"

These were the last words Dave said before leaving the party, a euphoric group of students who were ready to laugh if he danced, who would beat him up if he came out. He didn't have the strenght not yet. He had to go home, to forget, to think of a way of showing up monday for school.

What would Kurt think of him? He already thought Dave was a coward, but he didn't understand. How could him? Kurt was everything society expects a gay man to be and Dave, Dave is the opposite, it just doesn't seem right.

Finally at home, cleaned up the tears in his eyes, there's no way his father would see him that way, no way he would see his only son at the night of his prom, home earlier with a crown on his hand.

He tried go upstairs quietly but someone already saw him.

"Not my dad please not my dad"

"Davey-boo is eve'ything a'ight?" His little sister Maggie, the least of his problems.

"It will be Maggie, it will be."


End file.
